Timmy's Secret Wish!/References
*This episode premieres in Latin America first, on November 3, 2011. *The title card to this episode is animated, similar to that of Channel Chasers and Super Bike. *Also, in the episode Channel Chasers, at the scene of Blackbird and Sparrow, Timmy possibly makes a reference to this episode, stating, "You can't be me! I'm not supposed to get older!" *According to this special, the world of the Fairly OddParents has been in "statis" for 50 years with no character aging, so that Timmy could keep Cosmo and Wanda forever (This could kind of explain the show's floating timeline which went mostly unexplained up to this point). At one point, Father Time (character) reverses this wish, causing every human character to age up 50 years. The only unaffected character is Crocker, whose childhood trauma has already aged him. The aging is eventually reversed after Timmy nearly sacrifices his life to rescue Poof. * In Channel Chasers Timmy finds out he loses Cosmo and Wanda in the future so it could be implied he made the wish after Channel Chasers. *Crocker meets Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen again. *Timmy appeared as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder again, as did the Crimson Chin. Neither has been seen since Season 6. However, the Cleft portion was a cameo. *Golden Locks and Hair Razor make a second appearance. *The concept of Hocus Poconos is similar to Unwish Island, although the former seems to be where they go if they are wished away for good. In Hocus Poconos, everything is in black and white, and dozens of wishes from prior episodes are seen, including Super Bike, The Gigglepies, and the Magic TV Remote. *After Father Time winds the Earth forward 50 years, everything becomes technologically advanced like in the Futuristic Dimsdale seen in "Future Lost", and is a parody of the Jetsons. *Several characters are also seen in old age, such as Timmy, his parents, Chester, A.J., Vicky, and Chet Ubetcha. Crocker also appears, but is unchanged due to the trauma prematurely aging him on March 15, a reference to the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!". *Father Time has a slightly resemblance to Mr. Turner, which is likely a reference to "Father Time!" which involved Mr. Turner and time travel, and also featured Mr. Turner on the title card. *We finally get to see Cosmo and Wanda's future house. Also one street was called Cosmo and another was called Wanda. *Cosmo dressing a soccer ball as Poof may be a reference to He Poofs He Scores. *Hank makes two cameos, first seen as a parade float, later seen in Hocus Poconos. *A running gag is when people mistake the name of a fairy for Zeke. *Another running gag is when people think they're in New Jersey. *Another running gag is when the group of cheerleaders shouts "Yay, Timmy!" whenever something happens to Timmy. *A final running gag is old people saying they need a quick nap. *In the song the dads appear which marks the 3rd appearance of the dads. *Cosmo saying "Roll the clip!" may be a reference to This is Your Wish. *The map that Denzel used to cross out Jersey City shows highways. *Mr. Crocker thinks that Fairy World is Hoboken. *Mark Chang could be Jewish as implied in this episode. *This is the second episode that Cosmo turns into a magic key, the first being The Gland Plan. **When he was in the Magic Key form in this episode, he has an unhappy expression meaning this might be a reference to The Gland Plan because Cosmo kept saying his "unmentionably horrible job" in the Gland Plan. *This is the first time Dudley Puppy makes an appearance in FOP, the second will be on Meet the OddParents. *Before the song A Million Wishes was sung, Jorgen sang the first 9 lines of the Fairly OddParents theme song. *The Magic TV Remote was seen on this episode. It first seen in Channel Chasers. * Innuendo: While showing photos of him crossdressed as Mrs. Turner, Crocker says "Things got a little weird!" and a photo shows Mr. Turner lying on the bed in a robe with a rose on his mouth and Crocker hiding under the covers. * This episode proves that if a fairy is wiped from existance the Anti-Fairy does too. ** This may explain why Foop started targeting Timmy instead of Poof. * Back to the Future - After Father Time reverses his time progression back to how Dimmsdale originally was, the poof effect that comes up reads "Back To Normal" in the same format as the Back to the Future logo. * - Crocker built an Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which is the same name of a trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter. * - Dudley Puppy makes a non-speaking cameo appearance at one point during the song, A Million Wishes as one of Timmy' toys; although his ears were white instead of black. * - During A Million Wishes song, Wanda shows up a pizza castle; this is a place in Bikini Bottom mentioned in The Bully. * - One of the toys in the Toy' Mountain is the Rubik' Cube. *During the first Fairy Council meeting, it is surprising that no one brought up Timmy's battle against the Darkness in Wishology, which shouldn't have been erased from the minds of the fairies or Timmy. *The Gigglepies were seen in Hocus Poconos, however, Timmy never wished for the Gigglepies nor wished them away as they were a real alien species that attacked, enslaved, and then were eventually overtaken and eaten by the Yugopotamians, but he only wished away the last few of their kind after they were seen and heard inside the last box of Invader O's that Timmy's parents found. *In the beginning, after the song, Jorgen said that Timmy should have wished for a better singing voice, but Timmy actually did in the episode Chip Off The Old Chip when he had Chip Skylark's voice. *Poof should not have needed a cast because, as stated in Fairy Idol, Fairies heal very quickly. *After revealing that he did make a secret wish, Timmy said he wished Cosmo didn't remember the wish. However, at the start of the trial, Cosmo said that he compiled information about all his bad wishes. If it was a secret wish, and Cosmo didn't remember, there should have been no record of it (though that would disturb the plot). However, Cosmo may have written it down before Timmy wished for his mind to be wiped. *Timmy shouldn't have been allowed to wish his parents victors of Miss Dimmsdale pageant as it is against the rules, but he actually only wished to be the judge in the contest to make sure that Vicky does not cheat, and to help his parents feel pretty about themselves. *The Fairy World Entrance Sign looks different at one time. * At the time of Timmy's trial, Cosmo and Wanda had been his fairy godparents between 52 and 53 years since they were assigned to him at age 8 and the secret wish had been in effect for 50 years. To reach his one millionth wish, during this time, he would have made an average of about 52 wishes a day. * Timmy made 1,000,002 wishes, as he wished that Cosmo would forget that he made the secret wish. * When Timmy said "I wish it was warmer!" Poof had a wand instead of a rattle. * Jimmy Neutron is not seen even though he helped Timmy, possibly because the show was cancelled in 2006. * Foop did not realize up till this episode that if Poof was wiped from existence, then he would be wiped from existence too. * In the Hocus Poconos, Jorgen mentioned magic doesn't work there. However, Foop uses magic to dress as a gnome. This may be possible because Anti-Fairies are the opposite of fairies. Category:References Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 trivia pages Category:Trivia